Biological sample measurement devices that measure biological data such as blood glucose level have been used in the past. A sensor is mounted to a measurement device such as this (hereinafter referred to simply as “sensor”). The sensor is provided with a cavity and suction opening. When a biological sample is deposited in the suction opening, the biological sample is guided into the cavity by capillary action. A specific voltage is applied to the sensor electrode in the measurement device, and the output value from the output electrode is measured, thereby acquiring information about the blood glucose level, etc.
With a sensor such as this, accurate measurement cannot be performed unless the sample reaches the electrode disposed inside the sensor.
In view of this, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-004691 discloses an electrochemical sensor that outputs an error signal if there is an insufficient sample containing the substance to be analyzed, and that prompts the user to redo the measurement.